Bitter Sweet Relations
by cryptic mind
Summary: Nathan Scott is a popular basketball player at Tree Hill High School. Haley James is a tutor who wants nothing to do with him. How do these two cross lives? FIND OUT!


A/N: Hehe i know what your all thinking "Oh great another fan fic.. from her" lol. Anyways, i've been thinking of this storyline for a few days now, and i came up with a bit of a twist to it. Thanks to some of my friends at school. Anyways, i hope you enjoy it.. and don't worry THIS IS A NALEY FIC!! Please send feed back if you want me to continue!!  
  
Bitter Sweet Relations  
  
chapter 1- The Beginning Of Something  
  
Everyone held their breath as the Tree Hill players, began making their way back onto the court. There was only 10 seconds left in the fourth quarter, and they were down by two points. The crowd got up on their feet, awaiting for the game to resume. They gazed at all the players, not having to wonder who would be the one to pull the trigger. They all knew who the ball would go to at this time of the game. Nathan Scott. The star basketball player, number twenty-three. Arguably, the greatest player to ever play at their high school. The referee blew the whistle, signaling the crowd that it was time to see the outcome of the game. Everyone's eyes focused on the court, not one person's eyes wandering. He handed the ball to Tim Smith, who was to inbound. Everything was still. No movement in the room besides the players. Nathan swiftly made his way past his opponent, as Tim passed him the ball. The seconds ticked away, as everyone held their breath. Ten. Nine. Nathan glared at the basket, as he began to make his move. Eight. Seven. Six. He faked to the left, leaving an open area for him to shoot the ball. With one quick jump, the ball left his hands, as he faded backwards, admiring the ball. Five. Four. The rotation looked perfect, and it's direction was straight as an arrow. Through the net it slashed, not hitting any part of the rim. Perfection. The time expired, as all the fans on the stands jumped and shouted for joy. Their team was advancing to the championship round.   
  
"Man! You're amazing!" Tim exclaimed, jumping on his best friend's back.  
  
"Yeah, I know." he grinned. He stared off into the crowd, but was soon broken from his trance.  
  
"C'mon Nate." Tim said, pulling on Nate's. jersey "Let's shower. There's a party at someone's house to celebrate."  
  
"All right." he answered, jogging towards the locker room. --- Twenty minutes passed, before Nathan and Tim made their way out from the locker room. "That shower feels much better after making a winning shot."  
  
"You didn't make any winning shot, Tim. What are you talking about?" Nate laughed.  
  
"Hey. I imagine it. And, I'm assuming it does feel better." he defended.  
  
"Right. Like that'll ever happen."  
  
"It could." he answered. "I'm surprised your old man isn't here to watch the game."  
  
"I am too. But at the same time, I'm glad he ain't here."  
  
"Things sure have changed."  
  
"They have, man. They sure have." Nate mumbled. "Anyways, there a part tonight?"  
  
"Yeah. You coming right?"  
  
"Nah, I think I'm going to pass on this one. I'm tired as hell."  
  
"Are you sure? I mean, think about all the girls that'll be there." Tim tempted.  
  
"Tempting, but no. I got better things to do anyways,"  
  
"Like what?" Tim asked.  
  
"Sleep, for one." Nate laughed, "And probably watch some basketball."  
  
"Whatever you say. You would rather do all those than go to a party? You're crazy! Well, yeah, I'm going to have to find a ride to the party. So I'm out. Later."  
  
"Later, Tim." ---  
  
"Would you have ever thought that we would end up together?" she asked.  
  
"Considering we didn't really know each other in the beginning, and we had opposite personalities, no I would have never thought that this would happen." he answered.  
  
She chuckled, as she twirled her auburn colored hair. "I'm glad things turned out the way they did."   
  
"Me too." he smiled.  
  
"Have you told him about us yet?" she asked, suddenly.  
  
"No, I haven't. But I'll tell him."  
  
"You should really tell him soon. I don't want things to be awkward between all of us." she explained.  
  
"I know. I know. It's just with how things are.."  
  
"What are you talking about?" she questioned.  
  
"Nothing. It's just that. I think it'll surprise everyone."  
  
"Either that, you're going to have to tell him. We can't hide this from him forever."  
  
"I know. The next time I see him, I'll tell him."  
  
"Promise?" she asked, pouting.  
  
"Promise."  
  
She laughed, "Who would have ever thought I would have the star basketball player Scott wrapped around my finger?"  
  
"I don't think anyone would've." he admitted. "Before we get off track, have you told Haley about this whole thing?"  
  
"No." she guilty answered. "I tried to tell her but I couldn't."  
  
"Fine. We'll do this both together. Tomorrow night, let's take them both out to dinner."  
  
"All right." she replied. "Good idea. It'll be easier that way so that she won't go all postal on me."  
  
"I agree. Nathan would probably go crazy after I tell him."  
  
"Why did we have to be the parents of same aged teens?" Kristen James sighed.   
  
"I have no idea." Dan answered. 


End file.
